


Lies

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, also if this was in a genre I'd label it pain, and maybe tears, pain and suffering, well Lambo is vaguely mentioned, you'll understand when you get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His intuition decides to awake at the last moment, and Tsuna knows what to say. <i>But he's lying and he knows it. His intuition knows he's lying...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

Tsuna's eyes glazed over and his hand applying pressure to the wound weakens. 

 

"If you die, I'll hate you for it."

 

The brunette can't help but laugh. It's wet and painful, but the sentence amuses what's left of his conscience. 

 

"That's t-tough then." He replies in tones lower than a whisper. He can't remember who he's talking to, how he got injured, or why there feels to be heat near his hand. All that exists is exhaustion and smart ass remarks that embody his very personality.

 

There's a weight on his shoulder and wetness spreading from there. He makes a noise of discomfort but it goes ignored. 

 

"Dame-Tsuna get yourself together." 

 

Tsuna opens eyes he doesn't remember closing. They feel so heavy, but he opens them to spy a man with raven hair. _Reborn, your tutor, his mind whispers gently, reminded by the nickname._ His sight is still blurry but he sees a frown on the man's face and worry in his eyes. "Requires e-effort, Reborn." 

 

The tears spread and Tsuna brings his unoccupied hand to pat whoever's there.  Comfort, his mother once said, whenever it's necessary, show you care Tsu-kun.

 

"You'll be okay right Tsu-nii?" 

 

Tsuna shrugs and then hisses in pain, that wasn't a good idea.  _But neither is leaving your family, a voice in his head that suspiciously sounds like Reborn hisses._

 

His sight turns spotty and he hears a roar somewhere. Suddenly he feels dizzy, and the voices are far away. His intuition decides to awake at the last moment, and Tsuna knows what to say. Don't leave without saying these words, his intuition hums, say them one last time.

 

"It... it'll be alright. I l-love all of you."  _But he's lying and he knows it. His intuition knows he's lying because there's a light before his eyes. There's no moving his limbs, no taking, no more comforting whoever landed on his shoulder.  There's no more worry, no more fear, no more thoughts. Just lights and his mother's voice and something that vaguely smells like home._

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada succumbs to the exhaustion and darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this gift that my best friend said was evil


End file.
